


Hyung`s star

by Hacchi_hyun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: A.C.E is life, Baby maknae, Cutie maknae Chan, Gen, Hardworking Chan, Idk how many chapters this story will have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchi_hyun/pseuds/Hacchi_hyun
Summary: A.C.E`s cutie maknae Chan is working hard with UNB. He still feels guilty that he is part of UNB.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> So I had this idea of this kind of A.C.E fanfic for a while and our baby maknae Chan is the main character! I hope yall will enjoy this series at least a bit <3 remember to left some kudos and feedback! thank you!
> 
> btw sorry if this first chapter is like messy and stuff I just started to write and im too lazy to edit much lolz

_"Have you eaten already?"_

 

A simple text message from A.C.E hyungs made Chan smile. He opened his smart phones keyboard and typed:

 

_"Of course I ate! Rice and some meat!! So yummy!! "_

 

Chan must write truth. He can never lie to his A.C.E hyungs. For his hyungs, he is the baby brother of the group, who must eat and sleep a lot. Even though he was separated from his hyungs at the moment, they were still looking after him via phone. Chan knew how much hyungs were worrying about him. He was the youngest, the baby of A.C.E. Donghun hyung especially was worrying about him, mentioning him a lot in A.C.E interviews. Donghun hyung was like the mom in their group. He was always worrying about Chans health and always needed respond messages from him. Other hyung in Chan`s group, Junhee hyung, was like the dad of the group. He too was super worried about Chan. Always asking about eating and other stuff. Then, rest of the hyungs, Jason and Wow, weren`t so worried like Donghun and Junhee aka Jun hyun, but they too made sure Channie was okey.

 

Chan felt always thankful towards his A.C.E hyungs but at the same time he felt guilty.

 

_Feeling guilty that he was in UNB._

 

Of course Chan and Jun went to the Unit because they wanted to shout out A.C.Es name. They wanted to get their name out more. Chan didnt wish that he would get into final group. For him the most important thing was to get A.C.Es name to the kpop map. But when Jun hyung was eliminated before finals, Chan cried. Hyung just kept smiling, being proud of Chan. When the Unit final was live, Chan was chosen as member of the final group. The cameras showed Junhees reaction, he clearly was so happy. Showing their A.C.E necklaces, Chan remembered to thank his dear brothers. He clearly shouted in the air : "JUN HYUNG I LOVE YOU!". Jun smiled like a proud dad.

 

After that experience Chan became more busy than before. Being in two groups didnt make his life easy, but he was ready to take this challenge. Later on, being in UNB Chan started to feel more and more guilty. Hyungs showered him with love and their support and they even referred him as UNBs Chan instead of A.C.Es Chan. Before Chan was with A.C.E hyungs, he was trainee in JYP. There he met Byeongkwan aka Jason hyung. Only having one year apart, they quickly became good friends. Then stuff happened and both decided to leave JYP. They found themselves in this company called Beat Interactive. There they met the hyung line, Junhee,Donghun and Seyoon. They quickly became really close friends and they were ready to debut. When the name A.C.E came up to this world, the boys were excited to debut. They were the super rookies people were waiting for.

 

After Chan got into UNB, hyungs drop out new song called 5TAR. Its really beautiful song and even thought the hyung line sang the song, Chan still wrote his own part and they sang it on the Sweet fantasy tour. When it was his turn to sing, his voice cracked. He started to cry. Choices, the A.C.Es fandom, started to yell :"Don`t cry Channie!" They were happy to see Chan with hyungs, OT5. Their company even made two music videos of that song, one without Chan and one with Chan. While filming, he felt a bit emotional. Hyungs noticed it and thats why they were acting all silly and stuff. That really made Chan feel better. 

 

Now Chan knew that hyungs were preparing a comeback so he didnt want to disturb them much. They are busy, Chan himself is busy, so he didnt want to be burden to them. Chan secretly followed his hyungs everywhere, on twitter, on instagram and on vapp. He made secret accounts so he can follow what his hyungs are doing. He was too embarrased to actually say it to the hyungs so its his own little secret. 

 

"Earth calls Yoochan." a name called Chan back from his dreaming to the real world. Junyoung aka Jun from U-KISS, who was actually 97liner like Chan, was staring at him. 

 

"What?" Chan asked and stared back at Jun.

 

"Just telling that Feeldog hyung wants to talk to you now." he answered and left the room almost instantly. Chan left the room too and went to Feeldog`s room. He closed the door behind him.

 

"Hyung you wanted to talk?" he asked and Feeldog nodded.

 

"So...I got a call from your company today." he started and Chan`s eyebrows instantly lifted up. Call from his company? What? Feeldog then continued:

 

" Your hyungs will have something tomorrow and they were asking our permission that you could go there. I already asked our manager and for him its okey since you dont have any schedules for tomorrow and for me too its fine, so im just asking from you too that is it okey?" 

 

Chans expression on his face lifted instantly. 

 

"Is it really okey if I go? I really wanna know what hyungs are doing!" 

 

Feeldog smiled warm smile.

 

"Okey then you can go. Manager hyung will drop you there and at some point will pick you up. You can eat with your hyungs too so dont hurry, just relax and enjoy your time. I bet they really want to chat with you in person." 

 

Chan was curious about this:" Why suddenly this?" he asked. Feeldog continued to smile.

 

"Well... since we all have free day tomorrow, I figured out that you all should relax a bit and meet up with your original members. Especially you,Jun and Hojung needs it the most, you guys look so desperate sometimes haha." he said while laughing. Chan couldnt stop smiling. Feeldog was indeed the best.

 

Chan left the room, feeling so happy and excited. He was so ready to meet his dear A.C.E hyungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to continue and got some ideas<3 please enjoy!

Excited about the day with A.C.E hyungs, Chan woke up early and was packing stuff to his back bag. He would be away only for that day, but he still put some important items such as wallet and phone to his bag. In opposite of him, his roommate Hojung was packing too, he was going to see his Hotshot members .

 

"Hyung, do you have any certain plans with your members?" Chan curiously asked and Hojung lifted his eyes from the stuff he was packing with him. He smiled and then laughed.

 

"Yeah, actually, Timoteo hyung promised to give me a meal, but I am still going to pay it because I think he deserves it more than me. We also will go to somewhere and have some good time...I wish my other hyungs can join, but I`m not sure is it possible at all."

 

"What about Hansol hyung?" Chan asked. Hansol hyung was close to Timoteo hyung too so thats why Chan was curious about it.

 

"I will ask him does he want to come with me haha."

 

For Chan Hojung was a great hyung, but actually Hojung is the maknae of Hotshot.  Chan always noticed how Timoteo hyung was treating Hojung at The Unit dorms. Always making sure that he ate and got some rest, always making sure that he was okey. Hojung hyung once said that Timoteo was like his second mom, always supporting him and loving him. Hyung was clearly super happy to see his own hyung and Hojung finished packing.

 

"Chan ah." he said and looked at the younger.

 

"Yes hyung?"

 

Hojung smiled.

 

"Have fun with your hyungs too."

 

                                                                                                                        *****

After Hojung left the dorm with Hansol (who was happy about the idea of seeing Timoteo), Jun soon after left too. "Kevin hyung and I will go to see Kiseop hyung hehe!" he explained before leaving. Even though Kevin was ex-member of U-KISS, for Jun he was still his dear hyung who had supported him while The Unit was still airing.  

 

"Have fun!" Feeldog hyung shouted and continued his writing. He and Kijung, the maknae of UNB were writing letters to Raehwan, who was at this moment in the military training. While in The Unit, Raehwan was like a father figure to Kijung and after hearing that Feeldog was writing letter to his dear friend, Kijung instantly was ready to write a letter too.

 

"I hope hyung will get this!" Kijung said and drew smiley faces all over the paper.

 

"Of course he gets it, I just wish he would write back too haha." Feeldog responded with a warm laugh. Chan rushed from his and Hojung`s room and he stood in front of leader hyung. He was wearing his grey A.C.E hoodie and black back bag was hanging on his shoulder. His face was glowing because of excitement. 

 

"I am ready to leave hyung!" he almost yelled but toned his voice down to normal.

 

"Have a good day! Remember to eat well!" hyung said and Chan nodded. He also remembered that Jun actually said before to send some messages to Junhee hyung, both were sharing their stage names, but they were in good terms with each other. Chan looked at the clock, he actually still had 20 minutes before their UNB manager would come to get him to Beat Interactive. 

 

"Ah I still have 20 minutes left...I forgot!" Chan whined but then giggled. He noticed Daewon hyung quietly passing them, looking a bit sad even. He went to his room, closed the door and soon after his voice was heard, he was singing. Chan turned to look at Feeldog hyung while Kijung just left his spot to go to the bathroom.

 

"Is Daewon hyung okey?" Chan carefully asked. Feeldog stayed quiet for couple of minutes and then explained the situation.

 

"He was supposed to meet up with Leegeon, but he suddenly canceled their meeting couple of hours ago. Daewonie was really upset about it, even thought he didnt show it but it was so obvious that he was sad about it. Geonie gave the reason:" I dont feel so well.", but actually I asked him the real reason and he said that he is  coming here tonight and surprise Daewonie. I think he might bring their old members too." Feeldog explained while wispering everything, because he didnt want Daewon to hear everything. Chan felt relieved. Hopefully Daewon hyung can smile tonight even more with Leegeon hyung.

 

"Chan lets go!" manager hyung shouted from the door and Chan instantly got up. "Im coming!" he shouted and quickly put his shoes on and left with manager hyung. 

 

                                                                                                                       *****

 

Chan was now back in Beat Interactive office and for his surprise, all of the hyungs were outside waiting for him. All of them bowed to Chan`s new manager. "Thank you for taking care of our maknae." Donghun hyung said and bowed even more with Junhee hyung. Mom Donghun and dad Junhee were back. "My pleasure. I will text Chan when Im picking him up. Spend a nice day with each other, okey?" he said and Chan nodded. Manager left and smiling hyungs were now hugging Chan. The warm feeling made Chan happy. It was great to be back.

 

The hyungs had a surprise, they were actually going to record their new comeback song. They wanted Chan to hear it. "We also decided to surprise Choices and have a vlive sessions with them. Also, we will put you in one of the vids when I am recording my lines." mom Donghun explained to baby Chan about the whole situation. Jason hyung, aka Byeongkwan crossed his arms.

 

"Channie, we will start the vlive together while hyungs are doing their stuff, okey?" Chan smiled at Jason hyun, even though they only had one year apart, Jason still acted like the greatest hyung ever and also made sure that Chan continues to call him hyung. 

 

"Roger!" Chan shouted and after that got even more hug showers from his hyungs. 

 

                                                                                                                    ****

 

After starting the vlive, Chan actually lied that he was done with his schedules with UNB and he came running to Beat Interactives office, even though in reality it was his free day from UNB activities. Having fun time with hyungs was awesome and after vlives and recordings they ate together. 

 

"Ah!" Chan remembered and took his phone from his pocket. Hyungs were looking at him weirdly. "What now Channie?" Sehyoon hyung asked.

 

"Feeldog hyung asked us to take pictures with our members today. He wants to see that we had fun time." Chan explained the whole situation and hyungs nodded with smiles on their faces. Chan was ready to take a picture.

 

"One, two,three, CHEESE!" and OT5 picture was taken.

 

 

When Chan was finally back at UNB dorms, he heard laughter from the living room and saw smiling Daewon with Leegeon, fellow Madtown member Jota and Heojun and Jun,Hansol and surprisingly Hojung with Timoteo. They had lots of foods in front of them and they warmly welcomed Chan back to home.

 

"Did you enjoy your time?" Feeldog asked. Chan smiled his sunshine smile.

 

"One of the best days ever!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, of course I can buy the cake!" Chan cheerfully said to his phone while talking to A.C.E manager hyung. Other UNB members were curiously looking at Chan while he was talking to his phone. UNB were having a schedule right now, but middle of the schedule Chan was getting a call from manager hyung. Feeldog hyung gave permission to answer to the call, but Chan tried to keep the call short.

 

"I text you everything you need to do, so continue your schedule normally, okey?" manager hyung said and soon after the call ended. Chan, who had looked other way turned around and saw staring UNB members looking at him.

 

"Does someone have a birthday coming?" Jun curiously asked and stared at  his fellow 97liner. 

 

"Ah yes, Sehyoonie hyung has a birthday tomorrow so manager hyung requested me to buy him a cake later today." Chan answered with a smile. 

 

"Is he the oldest member of A.C.E?" Euijin , who was eating some snacks asked. He didnt know much about Chan`s group, to be honest the whole UNB group didnt know much about A.C.E but after Chan joined, they had learned more about them. 

 

"No, or I mean Sehyoonie hyung was born in 1993 like Donghun hyung, but Donghun hyung is older so Sehyoonie hyung isnt the oldest." Chan explained.

 

"So his birthday is on the 15th? That`s cool, we are almost like birthday brothers haha." Marco, whose birthday was on May 11th, answered.

 

"Oh I didnt even notice that!" Chan said with slightly confused face. 

 

Chan was indeed happy that he got the job to get his hyung a birthday cake. His phone vibrated and there was indeed a text message from manager hyung:

 

_Channie, you can buy the cake in any time you want, but we are going to be at your UNB dorm a bit before 12pm, so please buy the cake before that! Also, we wish that you could maybe film it, because we want to give Choices some videos of you. They miss you so much, so if you want to surprise them, film a short video while buying the cake. Have a fun day Channie! -Manager hyung_

 

A.C.Es manager hyung was literally one of the sweetest person ever. Not many people knew him, but for A.C.E members he was a person you can truly trust. After Chan got into UNB, manager hyung was really worried about him like his hyungs were. Chan felt like he was so lucky to have such an amazing manager and hyungs around him. 

 

"Chan, its your turn soon!" Feeldog hyung shouted and Chan quickly answered:" Oh, Im coming!" 

 

                                                                                                                        ****

 

After schedule the members went to eat dinner and after that Chan changed his clothes, took his phone and went to get the cake. He started to film the whole thing and was able to get the cake he wanted. Thought Chan was a little bit of embarrased after leaving, because the owner thought he was a high school student. "Ah I look so young..." he mumbled with a slightly red cheeks. He rushed back to the dorms and made sure that no one dont eat it before 12PM.

 

_We are soon there! Five minutes!_

 

Donghun hyung sended him a message and after that he quickly changed to other clothes once again and put dorm door keys to his pocket. "We leave the light on so you can see better when you come back." Daewon said and Chan nodded while holding the birthday cake and phone in his other hand. After getting out from the dorms, going down to the first floor, the staff member from his company started filming him live on A.C.Es Vapp page. He made sure that his A.C.E necklace was showing too.  Chan lightened the candles and was now ready to surprise hyung. 

 

Hyungs were waiting in the car and once Chan showed up, they started to sing happy birthday song towards Sehyoon. Hyungs were so happy to  see Chan and even Sehyoon squeezed maknae`s hand. Such a gentle gesture. While Chan was having fun with hyungs, he didnt know that fellow UNB members were actually stalking them through the window. They were just curious, thats all.

 

Next day was a mostly free day for Chan and the Beat van was again in front of UNBs dorms waiting for him. Luckily Chan`s only schedule was before 12AM so for the rest of the day he was free and of course it was Sehyoon`s birthday so he wanted to spend the rest of the day with hyungs. They went to park film again a new Vlive video and after that they went to take some pictures of those metro adds which were put there by Choices. 

 

"Uwwaah Choices are daebak! This is amazing!" Jun hyung said while looking at the huge add of OT5. All of the members nodded while looking at the add. It looked so big and just so cool! Chan was truly impressed about it. Choices were daebak.

 

"Okey now lets go to eat! Sehyoonie hyung decides!" Jason clapped his hands after their short photo session.

 

"Hyung what you want then?" Jun hyung asked.

 

Sehyoon was thinking and finally came up with a answer:

 

"I want some Chinese food."

 

"Let`s go then, Im already feeling hungry." Donghun said and then all of them went to eat Chinese food. Chan was so happy while eating his dish, eating with hyungs was always great. He tried to enjoy this moment, because he doesnt know when its the next time he can spend with hyungs... Maybe in Jun hyungs birthday? He hoped so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys have you seen Jun`s and Donghun´s new teaser pics!? Like omg im gonna die when the comeback lands lol.
> 
> Im just too excited haha xd
> 
> And also about Byeongkwan`s name change...I will keep the name Jason bc for me its easier to write. So dont get confused or anything lol xd


	4. Chapter 4

"Mail time!" Euijin hyungs voice was heard from the living room and all members of UNB went to see any possible letters from family members or friends. Of course UNB had their own fan mail address, but letters and packages from family and friends were sent to different address just for safety reasons. Euijin was carrying couple of packages and a small bag with bunch of letters. 

 

"Okey everyone go sit down on the floor and I call your names okey?" Euijin asked and everyone else nodded. Then he started to give the right packages and letters to the right members. Chan was curious did any of his family send him any letters. He saw how the maknae Kijungs face started glowing when he opened his letter. It was from Raehwan hyung.

 

"He wrote me back!" he was excited and Feeldog gave Kijung warm gaze. He was happy that Raehwan had helped Kijung a lot while they still were at The Unit. 

 

"Did I get any letters?" Jun pouted his lips and was super happy when Euijin gave him two letters, one from the leader of U-KISS, who was serving in the military right now, and from ex-member Kevin, who still was dear person in Juns life. "Wohoo!" Jun cheered and others laughed. Euijin lastly stared at Chan and grinned.

 

"Chan ah, you got the biggest mail today." he said and handed Chan two packages which were pretty large. Chan was actually surprised. "These are mine?" he asked and the member of Bigflo nodded. "Open it up!" other members were excited and someone gave him a knife to open the box. He carefully opened the first box, and it was from his parents. A letter and some food goodies from Jeju island. There was a also note which suggested that Chan should share these with UNB members, because his parents send one box of goodies to A.C.E too. 

"Ohh I love these cookies! I always ate these when we visit Jeju island!" Juns eyes were sparkling when he saw certain cookie brand in the package. Chan then opened the next bigger box.

 

When he saw what there was, he almost wanted to sob. "Hyungs..." he whispered and everyone came closer to him see what the box contained.

 

Eleven new A.C.E albums with their signatures and a huge note which said: 

**Thank you for taking care of our sunshine maknae Channie. Thank you so much, please enjoy the albums! - A.C.E Jun, Donghun,Wow and Byeongkwan.**

 

Chan was so overwhelmed, but also super happy seeing new A.C.E album in front of him. Hyungs were working hard to create that new album and he felt so proud of them.

 

"Oh my god this was so sweet of them! Channie your hyungs are awesome!" Daewon said and opened the album. 

 

"Seriously this is so nice! I am really looking for this comeback!" Feeldog added and showed the photocard he got. It was Jun hyung. "Waah, so handsome..."

 

Chan also noticed some letters which were actually from his fans. There was a small note which said:

_Channie, these letters are from your fans which were sent to our fanmail box. We figured out that we send them to you so we dont forget them. Also, remember to call us when you have time! -Hyungs_

 

"So sweet...hyungs..."

 

                                                                                                                      ****

 

Later that day, in the evening, Chan was now reading the fanmail he got from Choices. The last letter he opened was long and it was from a fanboy. Chan started to read the letter.

 

_Dear Chan._

 

_I am a Choice fanboy and I really wanted share my story with you, because I feel like as a fan I can trust in you 100%._

 

_So I am from Busan and I started to stan A.C.E after seeing your debut stage on a music show. As a guy its not easy to tell people that I like boy groups and then I get stares from people and they think I am weirdo. Well, after moving to Seoul (I am here for school), I was able to see you busking in Hongdae and I was super happy to see you guys there. Even though I love all of you, you are my bias because you are so happy and a literal sunshine + you are super cute and talented! *blushing blushing*_

 

_Well I was a bit scared to fanboy outside world because I knew some people who were judging boys being a fanboys for boy groups. Girl groups were fine, but not boy groups.I kept it hidden, but still decided to went to a fan singings and stuff. I dont know do you guys remember every single fan, but I was always wearing a black hoodie and a mask with a A.C.E logo on it._

 

Chan paused reading the letter and started to think of this fanboy. After thinking a while, he actually remembered seeing a fan with black hoodie and a mask with their logo on it, but the fan was wearing a skirt... is it the same person? Chan continued reading.

 

_I also wore my sisters skirt so people would think I am a fangirl instead of fanboy. I look a bit feminine too, so crossdressing was actually super easy._

 

"Well that explains that..." he mumbled and again continued.

 

_After one of the fan singing I accidentally  fell to the ground and a random guy helped me out. He thought I was a girl and he actually after seeing me asked my number. I was panicking too much so I quickly left and I was embarrased. After that incident I somehow saw this same guy at my campus and I freaked out. I calmed down later  and  after watching him a while I saw his backpack, which had A.C.E keychain on it! I was now curious and decided to ask him about it._

 

_I got his number from one of my girl friends and then we started to talk. We met up and he somehow realized that I was the girl he had helped.  I was embarrased and explained the whole crossdressing thing. He understood me and he said that he likes A.C.E too. We started to talk more and more and became good friends._

 

_Then, something happened._

 

_He confessed to me that he wasnt a fanboy like I was. His sister is a Choice and because she is still underage, he goes to all A.C.E events with her. One time he saw me as a girl and was interested about me. When I fell, he knew me. He didnt knew that I was a boy, but I was familiar to him. He borrowed his sisters keychain to find the girl he saw. For his surprise, the girl turned out to be a boy, me. I was super angry and sad about it and I stopped to talk to him for a while. Some weeks passed and I realized that I had fell in love with him. My heart was beating faster when I talked to him, I blushed like a crazy and I didnt even noticed that I had fallen in love._

_He called and texted me many times and finally I agreed to go a drink and talk about the situation. He apologized and wanted to stay as friends. That made me even more upset and I drank more than I usually drink. While being drunk, I confessed to him. I dont remember the whole thing, but he told me the story when my mind was clear again. He also told me that I was crying and sobbing like crazy and he had to hold me so I would calm down._

 

_Time passed and again, while drinking and eating chicken, he confessed that he loved me too. I thought he was joking while being drunk, but he was dead serious and he then kissed me. It was one of the best moments of my life. He told me that he havent dated guys before so I was his first. He told me I was cute and that even though I am a boy, he fell in love with me. After that we started dating for real._

 

_Now we have been together for almost 8 months and we are super happy together. I also made him to stan A.C.E and his bias is Wow hyung. I shared some pictures with you about us._

_I hope you liked this short story how I became a Choice and how I was able to get a person who loves me thanks to you guys._

 

_Chan, good luck with UNB! We are super proud of you! Waiting for A.C.Es new comeback! Hwaiting!_

 

_-Your fanboy Hyunjin_

 

Chan was smiling. "So touching story..." he whispered and noticed the cute pictures of the couple and little sister, they covered their faces, but they looked adorable.

 

"I need to share this story with hyungs..." Chan took his phone and started to take pictures and sent them to hyungs.

 

"Are you crying?" Hojung, who came back from a gym asked after seeing Chans teary eyes. Chan smiled instead.

 

"I just read inspirational story from my fan. It touched my heart." he said while wiping his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

The clock was almost 6PM in South Korea and Chan was nervous and excited at the same time. Soon A.C.Es comeback would come out. All of the UNB members were gathered to the living room and their tv was already on. All of them wanted to see Chan`s groups comeback, because they wanted to give their support. Eldest hyungs had prepared some snacks and soda for them to drink and eat while watching the MV. Even though Chan knew most of the song, he had no idea how the MV looks like. Hyungs werent giving him any hints or anything, they kept it secret.

 

"Chan why you are so nervous, you already know the song." Jun stuffed his mouth with popcorn and was looking at Chan who was wearing A.C.E stuff from head to toes. He also somehow had their banner from their Sweet Fantasy tour. 

"I have no idea about the music video! Hyungs didnt want tell me anything and I dont know I feel a bit nervous because of it." Chan mumbled to his pillow he was hugging. 

"One minute!" Feeldog announced and it made Chan even more nervous.

 

"3....2....1.... refresh!" Hojung shouted and Marco, who was handling the remote, refreshed the youtube page and there it was, Take me higher music video.

 

"Quickly,play!" Chan almost screamed and hugged his pillow. He wasnt ready at all.

 

Music video started to play and for the first seconds it was truly a color bomb for their eyes. As soon as Jason hyung started to sing, Chan himself started to scream his signature screaming from the kinda infamous Callin` B cut video where Chan was spitting fire thanks to Beat Interactive editor who edited that video. Thanks to the awesome editing Choices love that video so much.

 

"Chan shut up!" Jun pushed screaming Chan, but nope he continued his screaming, but he toned his voice a bit down so every else can enjoy the music video.

 

"Are they wearing crop tops!?" Hansol asked and after realizing it Chans face started to turn red. He knew that they wore hot pants and skirts long time ago, but top crops!? Hyungs really!?

 

"Wow that pink hair is super bright." Kijung commented and was referring it to Donghun`s bright pink hair. 

 

"Wait theres no shirt under those jackets?" Hojung asked and Chans face turned even more red. He had heard that the dance was harder than the earlier dances and Chan knew how difficult their first two choreo dances were. After the music video ended, Chan literally almost melted to his place he sat. He felt proud, but those damn crop tops thought...whose idea was it!? Almost instantly his phone started to ring and Chan was too embarrased to answer so Feeldog took his phone, noticed that Junhee was calling and he answered and put the speaker on.

 

"We just watched the music video! We liked it! Chan is just too embarrased to answer, he is almost having a melt down because of the music video haha." he said and all of them were able to heard Junhees laugh from the other side. 

 

"Ah thank you so much! Glad you liked it! Did you guys get the albums already?"

 

"Yes we did and we really appreciated that gesture, thank you so much." 

 

Chan heard Junhees laugh, it sounded more gentle than normally.

 

"That is great to hear! We really wanted to surprise you guys. Is Channie able to speak again haha?" he asked and Chan lifted his head from the pillow.

 

"Hyung Im here!" he shouted and came closer to Feeldog who was holding the phone. 

 

More of Junhees laughing and Chan was able to hear more giggling from the background.

For a while all of the members of UNB talked with Chan`s hyungs. He really liked the idea that UNB and A.C.E would get a long pretty well. He liked interractions like this. 

 

"We are going to Japan soon so we unfortunately cant meet this week, but we hope we can have a meeting in this near future!" Euijin smiled and Junhee agreed. 

 

"Can Channie speak just to us?" Donghun`s voice asked and UNB members agreed and literally pushed Chan with his phone to his room to speak with the hyungs.

 

"Were you embarrased?" Donghun asked and Chans face turned slightly red.

 

"wHOSE IDEA WHERE THOSE CROP TOPS??" Chans voice accidentaly raised and hyungs were laughing. 

 

"The crop tops werent that bad...we wont wear them while performing stages so dont worry." Wow hyungs voice said.

 

(Authors note: I HOPE THEY WONT WEAR THOSE CROP TOPS BC I DONT WANT THEM TO GET MORE HATE VJBFVFDHJBFR but tbh I kinda liked them but plz dont wear crop tops on music shows plz okey back to the writing lol)

 

Chan sighed and listened everything his hyungs had to speak about.  "Have awesome time in Japan!"

 

"I will!" Chan said and the phone call soon ended. He dived inside of his blanket and his face was turning red again. He cant forget the crop tops...He simply just cant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHH MY GOOOD THE COMEBACK WAS SO NICE MCNHDBVFDJHVFVFB WHO ELSE IS EXCITED


	6. Chapter 6

Finally after having schedules both in Japan and Thailand, UNB was finally back in South Korea, doing their Korean schedules, but also getting some long needed free time. Chan was also following A.C.E hyungs schedules, but he tried his best no to bother them too much while they were promoting. Even though he tried to be quiet, it was hard because Donghun was spamming him messages if Chan doesnt send any answers back. Donghun really was like Chan`s second mom, but it made Chan happy to see that hyungs were doing fine right now. He also added new albums songs to his music list and listened the songs a lot. His most favourite song was Wow`s and Junhee`s "Black and Blue" which was different type of music from A.C.E. "Black, blue, black woo~" Chan mumbled every single time when he listened the song. So good.

 

After a long day Chan was so ready to get some sleep. His room was empty, because his roommate Hojung was again somewhere else. Jun told Chan that Hojung hyung was meeting up with his hyung who was part of JBJ. 

 

"I bet they are having a dinner date." Jun told Chan because Hojung was only one who was missing while they were having a dinner at the dorms. 

 

"Guys we have to wake up at 6.30 tomorrow so try to get enough sleep okey? Our schedule is at 8.30 okey?" Feeldog informed the rest of the members while they were enjoying their Kimchi stew.

 

"Does Hojung hyung know about it?" the youngest Kijung asked and as for answer the leader just nodded.

 

After eating Chan took a shower, went already to his bed and before sleeping he listened music and liked some A.C.E hyungs pics on twitter and instagram with his secret profile. Nowadays they show lot of pictures online...

 

"Why suddenly so much stuff..." he wondered but soon put his phone away, shut the lights and went to sleep.

 

........

 

_The unit, eliminations, Chan was praying that Jun hyung would get in._

 

_But....it didnt happened._

 

_Jun hyung got eliminated. He didnt cried, Chan was the one who cried._

 

 _"But you were working harder than me you should deserve the place than me." Chan sobbed in Junhees arms. Suddenly something was wrong_  .  _Junhee didnt react at all. He was just staring the air, not reacting to Chan`s sobbing._

 

_"Hyung?" Chan whimpered and lifted his face to see Junhee hyungs face. No expression on his face, he turned to look at Chan with emotionless eyes._

 

_"Do you think I am happy that I got eliminated? Do you?"_

 

_Chan felt scared. Hyung wasnt like this. Never._

 

_"Hyung you are scary." Chan`s voice was full of fear._

 

_"That`s great thing to hear Chan. Thats so great." Junhees cold voice made Chan feel uncomfortable._

 

_"Hyung!!" Chan cried, he honestly were super scared. Then Junhee just vanished to thin air and Chan was now panicking._

 

_"HYUNG COME BACK HYUNG!!" Chan`s teary scream screamed into this dark space._

 

Chan woke up while panting, he just had a nightmare. He bit hip lip and felt like he needed some fresh air. Hojung hyung wasnt there yet, his bed next to Chan was empty. The young boy went to their balcony to get some fresh air. He was surprised that Hojung hyung was there, not smoking, but talking to someone on the phone. Hojung noticed Chan so he tried to end the call.

 

"Hyung I have Chan next to me... yeah.Yeah. Okey. Get some sleep hyung. Yeah. I love you too hyung. Good night." he ended the call and smiled to Chan. He knew Hojung was talking to Timoteo hyung.

"Why you are still awake?" he asked and obviously didnt knew that Chan was woken up.

 

"I just woke up...I...had a nightmare." Chan corrected him and got a "oh" answer.

 

"Do you want to share it?" Hojung carefully asked and Chan told it. It felt nice to share it to someone.

 

"I bet he was sad that he got eliminated, but also at the same time he was so proud of you. Dont think its your fault...To be honest not everyone got their needed screen time. This why these survival shows sucks. Same thing went to my hyungs who were on produce 101...I felt it was my fault that Timoteo hyung didnt get in...Even thought I felt that he was way more better than me...Now Im just worried about him... My group is now allover the place and I dont know how our future looks like...Your hyungs are doing well Chan ah. Dont worry too much." Hojung`s advice made Chan feel better. Older male ruffled gently Chan`s hair.

 

"Let`s go to sleep okey?"

 

Chan nodded.

 

Soon after Chan fell asleep and was seeing peaceful dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait<3


	7. Chapter 7

Chan was busy all day all night while preparing UNB comeback. The new choreography was way more difficult than their previous one and everyone was working hard to complete it. Extra people joined to the choreography too and fellow UNB members were actually happy about it. Also, the new sound of the song was super good. 

 

The phone in Chan`s pocket was vibrating and he saw his hyuns spamming messages. Even though Chan really tried to avoid talking to his hyungs (just because he wanted to give them peace to do their own promotions), they still spammed so much love with the form of messages. As always Donghun made sure that Chan ate properly everyday, his mom mode was clearly showing from the messages he sent to the maknae. Chan could feel the worry from hyungs messages, of course they can be worried of him, its a natural move. He really wanted to make his hyungs proud of him.

 

Before UNBs comeback, Chan was able to meet A.C.E hyungs couple of times and just spend time together. It felt super nice, hyungs were so happy to see him and ask his opinions about their own comeback and music show performances. One day at the dorm couple of the members were watching one of the music shows while Chan himself was making snacks at the kitchen.

"Channie,come quickly here!!" Jun excitedly yelled from the living room and Chan, who had no clue what was going on, rushed from the kitchen to the living room. Jun pointed his finger towards the huge tv in front of him. "Look"

 

Then Chan looked.

 

A.C.E were 3rd on a music show.

 

The overwhelming feeling of happiness made his knees weak and he just suddenly fell to the floor, he sat there, seeing the scene in his own eyes, his hyungs were 3rd on a music show. For Chan it was amazing feeling in his heart, his eyes were watering already and Jun gently pulled him into a hug. "Oh my god..." Chan quietly left out a small sob and the fellow 97liner gently hugged him. "Congrats Channie."

 

That moment was something Chan was super proud of. Super duper proud. 

 

.....

 

"This hairstyle looks like the colors from 5TAR..." Chan mumbled while looking into the mirror. He had a new hairstyle, kind of a gradient almost. His hair was kind of wild now, mix of white/blonde and purple. Super extreme like Donghun hyungs bright pink hair (Chan actually liked the bright pink color on him, looked cool). He asked hyungs opinion and the reaction was kinda mixed. Byeonkwang said it looked cool, Wow hyung gave neutral opinion (as always), Jun said that it reminds him of 5TAR and Donghun hyung shortly said that it looked weird at first, but now it looked pretty cool. "I guess its okey then.." Chan thought.

 

When the promotions started, Chan was so lucky to meet hyungs at one of the music shows. They were so happy to see him and gave him a big hug. "Hyungs look!" Chan smiled and showed his back bag, which had A.C.E pins on it. "Where did you get those pins?" Jun asked with slightly astonished tune. Chan grinned and showed his cute side to his hyungs. "It`s a secret~!" he cutely said and both Byeongkwan and Wow hyung were clapping their hands, while Jun just glared at both of them. Donghun hyung pinched maknaes cheek. "What a cutie." he said with a smile. After talking a while A.C.E was informed that it was their turn next. "Chan ah, dont hurt yourself." Jun gently said and caressed the young males hair. Chan smiled and gave his hyungs hugs. "Good luck!" he cheered and gave thumbs up. 

 

"Oh there you are!" Feeldog noticed Chan coming back from the other room. "Your hyungs perform next." Jun said and Chan nodded.

"I know that."

 

Chan monitored the stage performance well. A.C.E hyungs did the same. Maknae felt proud of his hyungs and himself.

 

For hyungs, Chan really was like their brightest star in the sky.

 

The star they are super proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the long wait!! I just forgot to add new chapter lmao and got some ideas,but again im not the best writer in this universe so yeah hope ya still liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JCBJHCVBVFVF FINALLY I WAS ABLE TO LOG IN. Ao3 logged me out idk why and I lost my password and finally made a new one and gosh I missed writing haha. Enjoy this not so great chapter~

Chan wasnt even able to imagine that he would visit hospital after spending time with hyungs. Filming a vlive with hyungs at the pool, mukbang with Junhee hyung, just creating even more great memories with older members of A.C.E. Of course he already missed his UNB brothers, but...somehow being with his own team members, it felt special. After his own personal schedule, Chan was ready to go back to UNB dorms from A.C.E`s dorms, until these unexpected events turned his life a bit upside down. Well, not much upside down because Chan was okey. 

 

He and his manager left the A.C.E dorms and it was truly weird that he was leaving the dorm, it felt weird. Of course it felt weird, but he must go back to the other dorm. Sitting next to his manager, everything was fine. They chatted a lot, Chan seemed happy. Until suddenly something hit them from the side. Another car. Only couple of seconds and Chan realized that they were in an accident. He hit his head to the rear view mirror in front of him, his knees to the glove box and suddenly the car stopped moving. He felt like the air from his lungs just disappeared but came back so he was able to breath. "Oh my god Chan are you okey?" manager hyung grabbed Chan`s shoulder and turned him gently so he can see the maknae better. "I, I am okey...." his voice was trembling a bit, of course he was a bit scared of the situation. "Are you guys okey?? We called an ambulance!" a strangers voice from outside asked and the manager hyung nodded. "The bastard who hit you did a hit and run, but I was driving behind him and I have a dash cam so I have their license plate on camera." the middle aged man continued and helped to move the car on the side of the road. Finally after ten minutes an ambulance came and they took both Chan and manager hyung to the hospital. The police promised to take the van they were in and examine it. 

"No major injuries, but we should still examine him completely." the doctor informed manager hyung and the doctors took Chan for examinations. At the same time manager was calling Donghun.

 

At the dorm they were cleaning when Donghun`s phone was ringing. "Manager hyung..." he said and the other three stood next to the eldest member, quietly listening. "IN THE HOSPITAL!?" Donghun almost yelled to the phone and the other ones eyes were in shock. "Donghun please calm down! Channie is fine, but the doctors want to examine him more to make sure he is 100% okey. No blood or anything else was seen, he is just a bit overwhelmed about the situation. They said that both x-ray and CT scan looked okey, no injuries. I`m still waiting for him and we return to the dorms." While Donghun was talking to their manager, Junhee carefully took Donghun`s free hand and squeezed it gently. Most of the time it was him or Junhee who were worrying of their maknae. Oh course both Sehyoon and Byeongkwan worried about him too but they were more relaxed than the eldest Donghun and leader Junhee. The call soon ended and Donghun left out a long sigh. "It was a car accident. Chan is okey, they will come back to the dorm." his voice was trembling a bit. He indeed was scared. Junhee gently hugged the eldest while saying nothing. "Okey, let`s make a resting place for him." Sehyoon suggested and everyone agreed to do so. They made Chan comfortable bed on Byeongkwan`s bed (because it was full of plushies and most comfortable for Chan). The bed was set and now they were just waiting their maknae to arrive. Finally, after half and hour, both manager and Chan arrived. Donghun hugged Chan tightly, pulling him closer. "Oh dear god you are okey." his voice was worried and thin. "Hyung..." Chan mumbled and enjoyed the hugs the hyungs gave him. Sehyoon made everyone some tea, even for manager hyung and for couple of hours they were just sitting, enjoying the tea and talking, Chan felt safe again.

 

"So he is going to stay our dorm for couple of days...If that is okey for you hyung." Junhee was talking with Feeldog, the leader of Bigstar and UNB. "Of course, we totally understand the situation." his calming voice was heard from the other side. "Is it okey if I can come to see him? Tomorrow?" he asked back. Junhee was quiet for couple of seconds. "Hello, are you still there?" the voice startled Junhee. "Umm yeah sure you can come tomorrow...I bet Chan wont mind it." his voice was back to normal and Feeldog promised to come tomorrow after 1PM. Chan on the other hands was now on Donghun`s lap, hyung was now extra protective towards the maknae."Hyung, you worry way too much about me..." Chan mumbled against Donghun`s sweater. Hyung was warm, arms around the maknae. Chan didnt mind it, it felt nice. "We are always worrying about you Channie." Sehyoon, who was sitting on the edge of the bed smiled at him. Junhee was still talking on the phone at the other room. Byeongkwan, who had a cold, was sleeping at separate room. The two eldest members and the maknae on the same room were just spending time together. "But...You are worrying me  _too much_. I swear I`m okey..." Chan mumbled and lifted his head to see Junhee next to the bed. His hands were ruffling the soft grey hair Chan had at the moment. "Feeldog hyung is coming here tomorrow to have a talk." he said and sat next to Sehyoon. Chan simply nodded.

 

Chan felt like the luckiest person in the world right now. His hyungs were spoiling him even more. But...the most important thing was that he was safe.

 

_Safe with his dear hyungs._

 

_The ones who make him to feel better._

 

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaaahhhh sorry this chapter is super duper short! Im so sorry ><


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally was able to again log in...im so sorry vjfnvfdd I already forgot all of the stuff which happened to A.C.E and Chan so ths chapter is a bit random nfvndfvfd

Weeks passed and Yuchan was finally back at UNB dorms. He had a busy weekend with A.C.E hyungs, they filmed a music video recently with French artist Hcue and he praised them a lot. Of course choices around the world went nuts and Yuchan was happy that the fans really liked it. Also, they sang the song fully in English, which was a bit challenging, but it turned out great. Byeongkwan, who had the best English helped as much he could and they sounded really fluent while singing. Yuchan was finally able to rest a bit, to be honest, he was one of the busiest members of UNB along with Jun and Hojung. Jun`s groups, U-kiss` leader recently got vacation from military and of course Jun rushed to see him and instagram shows that they had a nice meal with the whole team. Hojung on the other hand was preparing comeback with Hotshot, so he was dodging with both dorms and came back late from training. But still, life was good at the UNB dorms, simple and sometimes a bit crazy.

 

"Hey Chan ah" Jun`s voice from his bed made Chan lift his head up.

"What?" he simply asked.

"I feel so lucky~" Jun grinned and Chan threw a pillow at him.

"I wanna sleep." Chan mumbled and Jun just laughed. The members liked "I feel so lucky", especially Feeldog hyung was already aware of the dance moves, he indeed was a fast learner. 

"Good night Chan."

Chan just turned his back towards giggling Jun and mumbled:

"Good night."

 

***

 

"How's your practice tomorrow Chan? When you come back? Just asking because then I know for how many people I will cook." Daewon, who had cooking responsibility tomorrow, asked while they were eating as a group. A.C.E was coming back on October and this time Chan was with his hyungs, a full comeback with five members. Chan was practicing hard, but he still was sleeping at UNB dorms (which of course made maknae obsessed Donghun sad). "Ah about that...Hyung." Chan turned towards Feeldog and continued:"Can I stay for A.C.E's dorms for couple of days? It's my hyungs wish...they dont want me to get hurt after coming back here late at night...you know...because of the car crash my hyungs, especially Donghun hyung have been worrying me a lot...Only couple of days!" he begged. Feeldog sighed. "For me it's fine, but you have to ask manager hyung too. If he says its okey I think we all give you permission. Also I think you will get it too like Hojung got." Chan smiled. "Thank you hyung!"

 

_"I'm trying to get permission to stay at our dorm! I have to ask UNB manager too, but Feeldog hyung said its fine."_ Chan texted at Junhee hyung. For the respond he got some emojis and a thumbs up. He smiled.

 

"I feel so lucky~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry its so random and short...forgive me plz, do i have a writers block? vjfnvl


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ;; Hope ya liked this basic chapter bc i dont have much ideas lmao

"Channie, wake up, your manager will come soon and pick you up." Hojung gently touched Chan's elbow. The bright chanshine was still sleeping and he lazily got up. Today Yuchan would go back to the A.C.E dorms, no more switching dorms for the longest time. Of course they can use the UNB dorms if they wanted, but the members with other dorms were allowed to go back to the old dorms. Chan was one of them. His stuff were neatly waiting his leave at the corner of the room he shared with Junyoung and Hojung. Speaking of both of them, these two were also going back to their original dorms. Well, Jun actually had gone earlier because of his personal schedules. Only couple of members would stay longer at the dorms.

"Eat something before you leave." Hojung reminded him, but Chan wasn't feeling hungry at all right now. Maybe later. He changed his clothes, washed his face and every ten minutes checked his phone. Daewon looked at him with a amused face expression.

"Chan ah you don't have to check your phone all the time, I bet your manager will call you when he is here." he laughed while sitting on the sofa. Daewon hyung was one of the members who stayed at the dorms. Recently his buddy Lee Geon found a new company and he was preparing a solo debut.

"Hyung are you excited of Lee Geon hyung's debut?" Chan was curious.

"Of course I am proud of him...I'm so happy for him. Too bad that both of us have been super busy lately, but I try to meet up with him before the debut. Feeldogie hyung promised to come up to see him too." Daewon smiled.

For Chan it felt weird to see Feeldog hyung being away from the dorms. He was an artist and was also preparing his first ever art gallery. It was in early stages of making, but Feeldog had already sended invitations to fellow members and friends and for others. Chan was sure that when it's finished, he will go to see the art works with A.C.E hyungs. Out of nowhere Chan's phone suddenly started to ring and he quickly answered, it was manager hyung.

 

"I'm soon there! Do you have lot of stuff with you?" manager hyung's voice asked from other side of the phone.

"I have the suitcase and two back bags hyung!" 

"Okey I'm there in 15 minutes, be ready!"

 

After the phone call he put his phone back to the pocket and rolled the suitcase to the entrance room. One back bag on the back, the other one was hanging on his shoulder, he was ready to leave. Now how to get the stuff safely outside of the building...The rooms were in the floor 7, so stairs wasn't the option. He needed lift, but it was hard to move with the stuff he had.

 

"Channie do you need help with those?" Daewon asked and Chan's cheeks blushed a bit.

"If you can help me hyung..."

"Sure why not. Kijung!" Daewon yelled.

"Yes hyung?" the UNB maknae popped from his room and saw the two older members.

"Open the door when I come back, okey?" Daewon asked and Kijung simply nodded.

"Roger hyung!"

 

Daewon helped Chan with his belongings and opened the front door of the apartment complex the dorm located at. Almost instantly the familiar black van arrived and A.C.E's manager hopped off from the drivers seat. "Ah thank you so much for helping." manager hyung thanked Daewon who just said "No worries.". Chan waved to Daewon and then he left with manager hyung. 

"If you are wondering were the others are, I just dropped them off to have a quick schedule. They will finish it after 2 hours so meanwhile you will shop some food items." manager said and Chan just simply nodded back. "But first to the dorms and then shopping okey?" A new nod from Chan. They arrived to the dorm and Chan instantly felt that he was now back at home. Manager hyung carried the suitcase and the a bit heavier back bag to indoors and gave Chan some money for the groceries. 

"I have to go back but you will be fine right? Be careful, a staff member will come with you just in case if something happens." manager hyung advised and ruffled Chan's silky brown hair. The young male smiled. 

"Okey!"

 

Ten minutes later Chan was with a female staff member and they went to pick up some food items for dinner. "Hmmm what should we eat..." he wondered and the unnie who was with him suggested chicken dish. Chan liked cooking and since he had some time to prepare and make the dish for the members, he decided to do some spicy chicken with kimchi and salad. He paid the items and he went back to the dorm with unnie stuff member. He rolled his sleeves, put plastic gloves on and was ready to cook some delicious food for the members.

 

"Oh, what is this delicious smell?" Byeongkwan asked when he opened the door and was the first one to get in to the dorm. Their schedule was done and all of the four older members were super hungry. "Smells like chicken." Sehyoon sniffed the air and took his shoes off. This smell told the members one thing, Chan was back.

"Channie!" excited Donghun rushed from the entrance room and saw Chan, smiling. 

"Ah hyungs! I'm making dinner for us!" 

"Do you need any help?" Junhee asked and gently ruffled Chan's hair. The youngest shook his head.

"No I'm almost done!"

 

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon cleaned their table in the living room (because they usually eat there) and soon after all of the plates and glasses were neatly on the table, waiting for the hungry boys to eat delicious home made food. 

 

"Tadaa!" Chan carried the dishes to the table and all five started to eat.

"Ummph so good!" 

 

Chan smiled and was extra happy to see his fellow members eating, enjoying the food he just did for hours. He was at home. 

 

_Home sweet home._


	11. Chapter 11

A lot of things have happened after Chan moved back at A.C.E's dorm. They won an award in award show held in Singapore, the best newcomer award was like a dream come true, they announced more tours, they met even more fans, they celebrated Christmas and Chan's birthday (the hyungs bought him new suitcase and Chan was so happy about it, his old one was really old and almost broken so a new suitcase was a good thing indeed). This birthday Chan was able to spend with his hyungs unlike last year when he was alone, it felt nice how the older members spoiled him with food and cake. It was nice, really nice. Of course UNB hyungs, especially Feeldog hyung, wished him happy birthday and Chan was able to feel the love he have gotten form everyone. 

 

Practicing, having a vlive with hyungs, training, Chan's life was always busy. Despite all of the work they have, Chan tries his best to relax his mind and body by going outside or just somewhere and enjoy the nature and everything. Recently his parents sent another package from Jeju Island, snacks and even some tangerines. His parents really were taking care of all of the five members, like a real family. Some time to time other members parents sent some food items or something, Junhee's dad sent Junhee once again some new underwear he had gotten from tv shop. Junhee laughed but were also a bit embarrased about it, but hey, it's usefull and Junhee doesnt have to buy new ones.

 

Today was a quiet day at the dorms and their CEO suggested them to relax and do something creative. Sehyoon suggested Chan some drawing with him and the maknae happily accepted the offer.

 

"Do you already know what you want to draw? I was thinking just some doodles for choice." Sehyoon smiled and gave Chan some paper and pencils. Those were a gift from choice, they knew how artistic Sehyoon was.

 

"Well Feeldog hyung's birthday is next month...So I was thinking to do a custom t-shirt which can fit to the shoes I made for him!"

Chan indeed made a custom pair of shoes for UNB leader when he opened his first art gallery. Chan had taken many pictures of the shoes before gifting them so he knows which kind of t-shirt he should do. At the moment they were alone at the dorm. Byeongkwan and Junhee went to the gym (Sehyoon went there before so this time he decided to stay at the dorms) and Donghun went to see his friend who came from Busan to visit him. Donghun wasn't from Busan, but he told the other members that this friend moved to Busan when Donghun was in high school and they have been friends since 6th grade. He also promised to buy more ramen bc their cabinet looks a bit empty.

 

"Junhee is stressing because of Hunnie's birthday." Sehyoon said while making the first doodle of a dinosaur.

 

"Oh because we are on the tour then..."

 

"Yeah, but I bet at least choices are probably planning something for him."

 

Chan nodded and was thinking something. Well...Donghun likes fashion...maybe...

 

"Hey maybe we can do him like a custom jacket!" Chan's face lightened up and now Sehyoon looked excited too. They instantly started looking some nice jackets and Chan started to looking for some fabric paints. 

"Hey I ask Feeldog hyung that can we lend his, he has fabric paints." Chan said while dialing Feeldog's number. He answered rather quick.

 

"Hi Channie!"

"Hyung! Do you have fabric paints? If you have, can we lend them?" Chan sounded excited.

"Hmm where you need them?" the older asked and Chan explained the idea for him.

"Aaah, for Donghhunnie I see, of course! I can come there right now, are you guys there or?"

"Mmm, there's only me and Sehyoonie hyung at the dorm."

"Okey well see ya later then! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Chan turned around to see Sehyoon and smiled wide smile."He is coming!"

Sehyoon pointed out the t-shirt on the table."You should hide that then."

 

Chan jumped up, took the t-shirt and shoved it to his closet, he can't ruin the surprise! After 40 minutes Feeldog arrived with paints and other stuff.

"Hyung what did you bring?" Chan asked and Feeldog just smirked.

"Well..." he opened the bag and showed all of the paints and pain brushes. He also showed a denim jacket.

"When you were telling me about your guys' idea, I realized I had this old denim jacket on the closet and I think it would fit on him?" he handed the jacket to Sehyoon.

"You are right, at least it's not too small for him so I think the size is good." Sehyoon nodded.

"Bu,but hyung you are way too generous!" Chan pouted and laughing Feeldog ruffled his hair.

"To be honest, I've always wanted to thank you guys. I already know Junhee, but you rest are completely unknown to me because you were on a different show. Later on at the dorms Chan watched all of Mixnine episodes and I joined him and I saw how hardworking you guys are. " the eldest explained to Sehyoon and continued:

"Of course when I heard Donghun's birthday is next month like mine, I decided to give a helping hand."

Yuchan hugged him tightly, he was so thankfull.

"Hyung thank you so much. My hyungs are thankfull too." he said while Sehyoon nodded.

"Especially Jun-ah and Donghun have been really thankfull to UNB and you guys. Both of them worry of Chan the most."

 

Feeldog decided to stay so the three were thinking of designs and patters. Both Junhee and Byeongkwan arrived too (with some food too) and were surprised seeing Feeldog on their living room.

"Oh that's really cool idea!" Junhee said when the trio explained their plan for Donghun's birthday. Byeongkwan's phone was buzzing. it was Donghun.

"Donghun hyung comes after 8PM." he announced, the time right now was 4.30PM. 

"Okey we should eat now and then start working. Hyung do you want some too?" Junhee asked from Feeldog. He shook his head.

"I should leave soon, I promised to go some shopping with Euijin and then have a dinner. But thank you for your offer." he smiled and left.

 

Before Junhee was even able to start making ramen, a door bell rang. Byeongkwan went to see who was it, there were a bunch of takeaway boxes in front of their door with a note saying:

 

_I paid these for you, for exchange you must lend Chan for a day. Enjoy your dinner! -Feeldog_

"There were these..." he showed the boxes, Junhee's mouth opening because of this sudden surprise. Yuchan smiled and then laughed.

"Hyung is full of surprises..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Also about the UNBs final Japan concert...I might include it to the next chapter bc I forgot it while writing this chapter. But yeah, I don't have plot ideas for this story so we'll see how many chapters this story will get...idk lol


End file.
